A Force of Azeroth
by huntermjiolnir
Summary: What happens when an escape pod crashes on a cataclysm torn Warcraft? WHo or what will emerge from the wreckage. Read to find out. the word processer i use forces the story in large chunks, i am sorry. please get past this flaw.
1. Chapter 1

(Just after Order 66)

(During the events of Cataclysm)

**Chapter 1**

A small escape pod appears in a flash of light, reverting from hyperspace. It enters a semi-stable orbit around an M-type planet* orbiting a sun, this planet is mostly water, but has three continents, and has two moons. Inside the pod a figure in brownish ceremonial robes awakens. He is a male human, with tanned skin and brownish hair. Soran Nightstalker looks down upon the planet and consults his read-outs. "Plenty of water, breathable air, good amount of landmass. This planet is a perfect place to hide from the Empire." Soran taps several buttons on the console inside his pod, he targets several possible landing areas on his display. Activating is image enhancer, he eliminates a few of the projected landing sites finally deciding on two as a most likely choice. "This shoreline, it has everything I need. Water, cover, and what looks like the remnants of a settlement." Comments Soran. Typing in the coordinates, he activates the landing procedures. Suddenly a blaring light starts flashes inside the pod. "Warning! Landing procedure malfunction, landing may be unsafe at this time." says the computer. With a quick command sequence Soran activates the landing sequence anyways. "If I am going to die, might as well be in an atmosphere." The escape pod plummets towards the designated landing site, causing a sonic boom. On the planet a group of Night Elf Sentinels hear the explosion-like sound and promptly look for its source. One of the elves points at the flaming object, and head towards what they think is the objects landing zone. The Pod screams through the atmosphere, suddenly it deploys its landing rockets, unfortunately the rockets cannot stop the machine fully, it slams into a tree, then hits the ground making a large skid ditch in the soil. Inside the pod, Soran types several more commands, then hits the execute button, a thirty second timer begins a count down. Igniting his bronze colored lightsaber he cuts away the door, then he runs onto the nearby shoreline, unbeknownst to him several Elf eyes are watching him. "What is he commander?" Asks a scout. "He looks human, but I have never seen anything like the machine he rode..." The commander's words are interrupted as the pod self-destructs. "It looks like the strange human did not want his machine to fall into the wrong hands." Comments another scout. "We need to find out his intentions in our lands, and if necessary bring him to Lady Tyrande." Says the Commander. The sentinels slowly move towards the humans position, their military training allows them to approach him with barely a sound. Soran hears the approaching footsteps of the elves, thanks to his connection with the force. He slowly turns a round and holds his hands near his head, he then holds his palms towards the elves, hoping to let them see he means no harm. "Commander, that human knows we're here." Says a scout. "I can see that, but how is that possible, we made almost no sound even to OUR ears." Replies the commander. "Well, since he knows we're here, we might as well stop hiding and face him, for that is the honorable thing to do." The sentinels slowly come out of cover, cautiously pointing their weapons at the strange human. "Human what are you doing in our lands." The human replies by shaking his head, pointing to his mouth, mimes speaking then points to his ears. "Commander, this human cannot understand us, even when we are speaking common." Says a lieutenant. The commander walk up to the human, sheathing her weapon, then she points to the human, then motions him into the middle of the group of sentinels. Soran nods, then calmly walks into the scout troop. "What were they saying to me earlier" Soran thinks to himself. With the commander leading the way, they take Soran towards the road, once on the road, the commander whistles sharply. Several loud roar echo throughout the forest, then seven nightsabers bound out of the forest, landing with agility next to the sentinels. Soran gapes in awe at the large cats and glances briefly at what he think is the lead elf. The commander points at Soran, then mimes sitting on the cat next to her. The commander hops onto her cat then Soran hops behind her, carefully putting hiss hands on her shoulders. With a shout the commander leads the group of nightsabers towards the nearest settlement, Evergrove. When the sentinels enter Evergrove, they promptly dismount the nightsabers. The Commander motions for Soran to follow her. A Druid looks at the group of elves as they approach him, then he briefly glances at the human. "You have brought a human to one of our most sacred places left in this land, why?" asks the druid. "I beg your pardon honorable druid, but it appears this human cannot understand common, is there anything you can do to help him?" asks the Commander. "I do know of one spell, but the reagents for it are rather hard to gather." replies the druid. "But, I can make you a list if you would like one." "yes please, we need to find out why he is here." replies the commander. A few minutes later the druid hands the commander a list. Briefly glancing over the list she and her entourage leave the Evergrove, bringing the human with them. "5 silverleave, 1 peacebloom, and a heart of fire from a nearby fire elemental. That does not sound too difficult." Says the commander as she reads the list. She points to two sentinels, "You two, gather the plant materials. I will take the rest of the squad and gather the heart of fire." The elves salute, then dash off towards the nearby forest. The remaining sentinels march towards a charred area of the forest, then climb an upthrust hill. The commander gathers her squad in preparation. Suddenly a hissing like the sound of steam is heard. "Yoouuuu ssshhhoooulldddd nooottt be heeereeee." growls the approaching elemental. The elemental swings its fiery fist at a sentinel who dodges, the commander swings her weapon impaling the elemental, allowing the other elves to attack, seconds later the elemental throws up its arms and collapses into a pile of ash. The commander digs through the ash pile, the shouts in glee as she withdraws a flaming red tetrahedron that glows with inner power from the ash pile. The sentinel group jog back towards the Evergrove. While the group waits for the herb gathering pair, the druid prepares a fire and sets a pot on a holder above it. Then the herb gatherers enter the grove and hand the druid the requested herbs. Shredding the herbs with a knife, he adds them to the pot, then he tosses in the heart of fire. The mixture bursts into emerald flames, the druid then pours a flask of water into the mixture, the flames die, but the water flashes green and stays that color. The druid dips another flask into the final mixture. "Make the human drink this." says the druid as he hands the glowing flask to the commander. The commander hands the flask to Soran then mimes drinking. Soran nods, sniffs the concoction once then chugs it in one go. Seconds later the air around him flashes green. "Solama may, understand me now?" Soran nods once. "Good then, we have a lot to talk about." Soran visibly gulps as the sentinels surround him.

* Earth is an M-type planet


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

(later that evening)

"That is an interesting story Soran." Says the commander. "Every word of it is true. You know, I told you my story, it would at least be polite for you to tell me your name, and where I am." Replies Soran. "My apologies, my name is Sableeye. I am the commander of the night elf sentinels in this area. Now I must request that you come with us, I believe Lady Tyrande would like to meet you." "I have no objections to that, but how are we going to get there?" Asks Soran. "We will take gryphons of course." Replies Sableeye. "Gryphons?" Asks Soran. Sableeye points to a nearby roost where giant four legged bird creatures are stretching their wings. Soran gapes, his mouth falling open. "We ride those?" "Only to Ruth'eran village, there we can take the druidic portal to Darnassuss." Replies the Commander. Soran and Sableeye mount the gryphons, which take off with a loud squawking sound. As the pair pass over the landscape Soran comments on the destroyed areas of the land. "This place is damaged, what happened?" Sableeye replies with something approaching sadness in her voice. "A large dragon named Deathwing emerged from the middle of this world, in his emergence the land ruptured and cracked in many lands. Tidal waves pounded nearby coastal cities, sands shifted, and some cities were destroyed." "That sounds awful." Replies Soran. "Currently the races of the alliance are working to combat this threat." "You never mentioned an alliance with other races. Who or what are the other races?" Asks Soran. Sableeye smiles wanly. "You will meet them in Darnassuss. While we were looking for the ingredients of the potion that made you understand us, I sent one of my scouts to Tyrande, she has assembled the leaders of all the races of the alliance to meet us. We have arrived at Ruth'eran village." The gryphons land at a roost in a small island village, as Soran looks around he notices a large shadow in the distance. "What is that." Soran points at the shadow. Sableeye gruffly laughs. "That is Teldrassil, the world tree, at the top of it rests Darnassuss." Sableeye points towards a large tree that has a large opening under its roots, inside the roots a purple glow emanates. "That is the portal to Darnassuss we must enter it, then we will visit Lady Tyrande." Sableeye leads Soran into the portal, a flash of light transports them to the top of the tree, into the city of Darnassuss. The pair walk towards a large ornate domed building east of the portal, inside there sit six different races. One is a familiar elf, another is a short woman who, if she stood up, would reach is waist, this woman smells of forges and hot metal. Another races is a short man who would come to his knee, this man has a hat made of a gear from some sort of machine. A fourth race is a blue skinned creature, he has tentacles dropping from the his age limned face, about him is the sense of great wisdom and knowledge. The Fifth is a human, there is a large scar across the bridge of his nose. The last race is a man that looks surprisingly like a wolf, at its inspection the wolf-man growls at him. "Who are these people?" Soran asks Sableeye." "I believe we can do our own introductions." Interrupts the elf. Soran starts, then stares at the elf. Soran nods gently then takes a seat. "I am lady Tyrande Whisperwind*, I rule the night elf people, I believe you have meet one of our race through the commander." Soran nods. The short woman speaks next. "I am Queen Moira Bronzebeard, I jointly rule the dwarves." The short man is the next to speak. "I am High-tinker Mecha torque, I rule the Gnomes." The blue skinned being slowly nods then utters forth a serene introduction. " I am the prophet Velen, I rule the Draenei." The scarred human looks at Soran briefly. "I am King Varian Wrynn, I rule the race of the humans, which if I am correct you are a part of." Soran nods. The wolfish man glares at Soran as if staking him out then speaks in a feral tone. " I am King Genn Greymane. I rule the race of the Worgen." Tyrande nods then speaks once more. "We believe you are here for a reason, we shall each send a representative of our species with you." "With me? Where am I going?" Asks Soran. "We are going to send you and your companions to Deepholhm, we believe that is where Deathwing came from, you must find a way to destroy him." A group of warriors, one of each race, except of Night Elf walks in front of the gathered leaders. Soran looks at the group. "Are these the people who are to travel with me?" Tyrande nods. "You will embark for Deepholhm on the morrow, as for now, prepare yourself in what ever way you see fit, and please get to know your companions. Is there anything you need from us before we leave you to your designs?" Soran draws his lightsaber, then he clicks the button a shaft of bronze light coalesces from the end for a few brief seconds before sputtering out of existence. "My weapon got damaged when I crash landed here, is there any way you can repair it?" Mecha torque pipes up. "Please hand me the weapon, your technology looks strange but I may be able to do something with it." Soran hands the gnome his lightsaber. The gnome quickly pulls out an engineers kit and takes the weapon apart. As the Gnome is repairing the saber he mutters technological specifications. "A bruised wire here, that could be a stabilization problem, aligning crystals fractured, energy emitter unpolished, battery source good." In a few minute the lightsaber is put back together and handed back to Soran. Soran presses the red button on the handle's hilt, a bronze blade shoots out of the end of the weapon. Soran swings the saber experimentally, a humming sound emits when he does so. "Thank you High-Tinker." "My pleasure" Replies the Gnome. "If that is everything, go to the market and acquire yourselves food and water. I also suggest getting to know your comrades." Soran nods. " I will do so Lady." Soran leave the domed building the other races following him, once he reaches the market he acquires food and water, then he finds an empty room and enters it, the group following. "Well I guess the first thing we should do is introduce ourselves." Says Soran. "I am..." He is interrupted by the Night elf. "They all know who you are, their leader probably briefed them on their way here. According to the leaders, I am to have command over this group. Is that understood?" The group nods, then the dwarf speaks. "If ah'm gonna work wit y'all then I needs you to know who ah am. Mah name is Grungle Moltenhammer. Ahm a Paladin." The Gnome speaks next. "My name is Sprigot Boltfastener, and I am a rogue." The Draenei is the third to speak. "My name is Vaarusa Windtalker, and I am a shaman among my people." The Human speaks fifth. "I am Boris Johanes, and I am a mage." The Worgen growls, then speaks. "I am Ragmas Wolffriend, and I am a druid." Soran nods. "It was nice to meet you all, since we have to travel tomorrow, I suggest we all get a good nights rest."

*Tyrande's last name MAY be Stormrage since she is married to Malfurion Stormrage, as I do not know for sure I used her maiden last name.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

(Early morning the next day)

Soran yawns then quickly jumps out of the bed he was in, then he saunters over to the nearby training ring for some light exercise. Igniting his lightsaber, Soran practices his technique. "Quite a good form you have there" Sableeye says. Soran glances at the commander. "I did not realize you were there, is Ragmas with you, I can hear him breathing." The Worgen growls. "You are good with that weapon, but how good are you against a worthy foe?" Soran shrugs. "I have killed before, and I am fairly decent." A feral grin creeps up the Worgen's face. "Then why don't you fight our commander I'm sure the others would like to see your skill." "I could sense them there, and I'm sure they would love to see me fight an actual person, but this blade it can cut through any materiel in this world." Replies Soran. The Dwarf submits a suggestion. "Than fight with a regular sword." The dwarf tosses a sword about the same size as Soran's lightsaber to the Jedi. Soran catches the sword in one hand then swings it a few times "This will do." Ragmas growls happily. "Than fight the commander." Sableeye enters the ring and discards her bulky chest plate, she is only wearing an armored chest covering and a skimpy, short pair of mail pants. Soran Enters a fighting stance as Sableeye does the same, Soran attacks first. Swinging upwards, Soran slices through the air missing Sableeye by mere centimeters. The elf responds by Slicing towards the Jedi's midriff, Soran leaps over the sword landing lightly behind the elf. The elf spins around only to find Soran's sword swinging at her neck, The elf quickly block with her blade. Soran pulls his sword back quickly, the swings his sword at the elf's stomach, as the elf leaps backward, the Jedi quickly dashes forward and swings his sword at the elf once more, stopping just short of her jugular. Sableeye gulps. "I win." Soran says with a grin. As he removes the sword, the elf sits down hard. Soran tosses the sword back to Grungle, then reaches a hand out to the elf. Sableeye takes the hand and gets up. "That was a rather fun fight. You move fast." "Part of my training." Replies Soran. "Now, were we not supposed to go to Deepholhm." "Indeed, I will open a portal to the maelstrom posthaste." says Boris. "Wait why the Maelstrom, I thought we were going to Deepholhm." Says Soran. "Deepholhm is dangerous, the Maelstrom is safer to teleport to." Boris gathers energies, and starts casing a spell of teleportation. A few seconds later a swirling hole opens, showing a rock formation overlooking an extremely large whirlpool. "Now, we just walk through the portal, and we arrive instantaneously at the maelstrom, from there I am sure Thrall can lend us wyverns to ride into Deepholhm." says Boris. As the seven strong group walks through the portal none of them notices a pair of bright green eyes watching them from the shadows, a shadow of an elfish figure darts through the surrounding cover it releases a small bird with a message attached. The figure then dives through the portal. The group arrives at the Maelstrom in a flash of arcane energy, seconds later another flash proceeds a blood elf landing in the midst of the group. In an instant Soran draws his lightsaber and points it at the neck of the blood elf. "Who are you and why are you here. She nimbly back-flips away from the glowing blade. She is blocked by the dwarf who heft his hammer, then the gnome draws his daggers blocking another side of the elf. The elf hisses in anger, then she slowly stands up. Soran points his lightsaber at the blood elf's neck. "I will not repeat my self, who re you and why are you here." The elf glares at the Jedi. "I will not tell you my name, all I can say is you are my enemy, you consort with the alliance." The elf spits out the word. The saber moves closer to the neck of the elf. "If you are our enemy, then why should I hesitate to kill you?" The Elf hisses again. "You shouldn't!" The elf draws a blade that glows with sickly evil energy. The elf swings but Soran side-steps, in one smooth motions he slices the vile blade in half and stabs the elf in the chest, his lightsaber coming out the elf's back with a hissing sound. Soran turns off his saber, the elf falls to the ground, lifeless. Grungle stares at the charred hole in the elf's chest. "I guess yah know what yer doin' after all." Vaarusa gingerly picks up the still glowing blade. "Be glad that the blade did not cut you, it has fel energy within it, I doubt even my healing spells could have cured you." Sableeye glances at the body then looks at the edge of the rock precipice. "We should dispose of this body, let us roll it of into the Maelstrom." "Agreed lass." Replies Grungle. Sableeye gingerly picks up the body then tosses it over the side, into the swirling water. "Now let us go speak with Thrall." The group walks towards a robed figure, but another orc stops them on the way. "You wish to enter Deepholhm, correct?" Asks Aggra. "Indeed we do." replies Soran. "then mount up and ride forth." Says Aggra. The group mounts wyverns and takes off, spiraling downwards into the center of the Maelstrom. As they hit what seems to be the bottom, an eery change takes place, they are transported to Deepholhm. On the way down towards a large pillar-like structure the group is attacked by drakes, the wyverns scatter, but three of the group dissappear down the young dragons' maws. The wyverns escape the drakes and land inside the pillar of the world. The remaining group dismounts. Sableeye counts the remaining members. "What did the dragons take?" Soran sadly asks. "The gnome, the dwarf and the human." replies Sableeye. The four remaining members walk towards a shaman conducting a ritual. "Ahoy there, I guess you've come to help us out here in Deepholhm?" Asks the shaman. "Actually we were sent here to discover if Deathwing had any bases here." The shaman nods. "Aye lad. Head west and you should see several metallic bridges guarded by the twilight's hammer cult." The group exits, then heads west. As the top a hill overlooking the described area, Sableeye halts the group. "Since we are three members short, we will need to be more cautious." Soran nods. "Ragmas, you're a druid right?" The Worgen growls in assent. "Can you scout that area please?" The Worgen nods then turns into a crow and flies off over the valley. Sableeye looks at Soran. "You know, I may be an elf, but when we battled in Darnassuss, I felt something... more than just friendship between us." Soran grins wanly at Sableeye. "You like me don't you?" he asks. The elf blushes her cheeks growing darker. "Honestly yes..." The elf gets interrupted as the druid returns. "There are three brides, and each bridge is guarded by two men. There is also unused armor lying about." Sableeye and Soran look at each other. "Tyrande will want that armor." Says Soran. Sableeye nods. "Squad, acquire that armor, kill the men guarding it." The foursome group charges over the hill, the Worgen shoots a ball of wrath into a cultist, the shaman fires a lightning bolt into another. Soran runs behind a cultist and slices him across the midriff. The cultist plops to the ground in two pieces. As the group rejoins, a nearby injured cultist starts casting a spell. Soran senses the spell casting and stabs the cultist in the chest, but not before the cultist can complete the spell. With a point to the far away ceiling the cultist shouts one final word as Soran stabs him "Naztheros!" A very loud cracking sound emanates from above. Far above the group a thirty meter wide stalactite disengages from its ceiling hold and plummets to the ground far below. Sableeye spots the incoming rock and notifies Soran. Soran looks up and yells to the others. "Get away from here! I can take care of the rock." Soran charges up a force blast then unleashes it upon the falling spire of rock. The boulder cracks into several pieces, but it still falls around Soran covering him in a landslide of dirt and rock. Sableeye yells with tears in her eyes. "SOOORAAANNNN!" Ragmas growls the remove his head piece to honor the Jedi. "You loved him didn't you?" Ragmas asks. Sableeye nods, tears streaming down her face. "After the meeting in Darnassuss Velen approached me. He gave me a prophecy. 'One who is sable of eye will fall in love with a man who stalks the night. This man carries a golden blade which can cut through metal like a sword cuts through air.'" Ragmas grunts. "That sounds like Soran." "I thought so too." Replies Sableeye. "I never got to tell him how I really feel." "You may yet get too." Ragmas points at a slowly growing spot of molten rock. As the last of the rock turns molten, Soran leaps through the opening he melted for himself. Sableeye promptly grabs the man in a large hug. "Soran you're alive!" Soran laughs gruffly. "I won't be for long is you break my ribs." The elf releases the Jedi her cheeks darkening with embarrassment. "I thought you had died, I never got to tell you I loved you." Soran brushes dust off his robe then as if hearing her for the first time looks at her with surprise etched on his face. "You... love... me?" He asks. Sableeye nods. Soran then stares at Sableeye until Ragmar growls. "Don't just stand there you twit. Kiss HER!" Sableeye promptly grabs the Jedi and embraces hi, then she grabs his face and plants her lips upon his.


	4. Chapter 4

Soran pulls away from the kiss, then he embraces Sableeye more. "That was amazing." Says Soran. "Now I believe we have a mission to fulfill. Once that is done we can foster this relationship." Sableeye nods in agreement. Soran spots a nearby armor piece. He walks over to the scrap pile and slices off a large chunk with his lightsaber. "Well since we don't have a mage to teleport us back to Darnassuss, we will have to ask the shaman in the Pillar of Earth to send us home. As Soran starts walking he winces and grabs his side. Vaarusa walks over to him and gently inspects him. On one side of his chest there is a large and livid bruise. Vaarusa Gently runs her hands over the bruise, her hands glow with green healing energy. Slowly the bruise disappears, Soran grunts in thanks. The group walks back towards the Pillar, once inside they talk to the Shaman. The Shaman points them to a swirling vortex overlooking Stormwind city. The group walks through the portal, in a flash of light, the group appears in front of Stormwind. "This is not Darnassuss." Comments Soran. Sableeye nods. "This is Stormwind, the capital city of the humans." "So how do we get back to Darnassuss?" Asks Soran. "We take a boat of course." Replies Sableeye. "Didn't the leaders say they all wanted a piece of the armor we gathered?" Sableeye nods, then stops realizing where Soran is heading. "Might as well hand over three small pieces while we're here in Stormwind." She says. The group heads towards the royal section of Stormwind. As they enter the palace two guards salute the group. Varian Wrynn smiles at the sight of Soran and his friends. "I see you have returned, I also see you have armor pieces." Varian waves to a guard to take the six armor pieces from Soran. "I will make sure these pieces get to the right people." Soran nods in thanks. "Now, as much as I don't like it you have a right to meet the members of the horde." Varian says. "I believe Jaina Proudmore has good connections with the horde." Jaina Proudmore flickers into existence next to Varian. "I have alerted Garrosh to your arrival. He may not like you, but he has agreed to at least meet with you Soran. But he will only allow you and one other of your group to meet with him." Soran nods. "I have to choose Sableeye." The other members of his group nod. "At least now we can take a weekend off." Growls Ragmas. Jaina nods then starts casting a teleportation spell to Orgrimmar. A vortex appears overlooking the front of Orgrimmar, the pair enters portal and appears in front of the iron clad gates in a flash of light. The two orc guards immediately draw their axes and point them at Soran and Sableeye. "State your business Human scum." "My name is Soran Nightstalker. I am here to see Garrosh Hellscream." The guards look at each other for a brief moments then, one motions for the pair to follow him. "We will see if Garrosh wishes to see you." As the guard lad the pair to Garrosh's throne room, several Orcs, Trolls and Undead glare unhappily at them. "We aren't really liked around here are we?" Sableeye shakes her head. "Alliance generally is not liked by the Horde." She Replies. "There are a few exceptions, but not many." "Who are these exceptions?" Soran asks. "I know of at least one, maybe two. Thrall and possibly Baine Bloodhoof." The pair enter the Warchief's hold, Garrosh looks at the human with something approaching hate or disdain. "I have agreed to meet with you only because it suits me. I hope you have something that is worth my time." Garrosh growls. Soran nods. "I believe you would be interested in this." Soran pulls a medium size piece of metal from his robe. Soran then hands the metal to Garrosh. "Metal? The horde does not need metal." Garrosh gruffly says. Soran smiles. "This is no ordinary metal, this is the metal that was made for Deathwing's armor." Garrosh's eyes widen. "Get me a shaman! I thank you for the metal, this will help the horde much. That does not mean my opinion of the Alliance has changed." Soran nods. "I didn't think it would." A shaman enters the hold, Garrosh hands the shaman the piece of metal. "Tell me where the cursed dragon Deathwing is, then these two 'heroes' can go kill him. Of course I will have to send along a squad of Orcs." The shaman takes the metal, then he summons his totems and sets the metal in the middle of the totemic circle. The totems glow green with power, The metal starts spinning slowly. After a few minutes the glow subsides and the shaman hands the metal back to Garrosh. "My lord, the dragon is located in an unnamed region of Azeroth." Garrosh nods. "Gather a squad of Orcs and ready a gunship. Notify the Alliance. These heroes must defeat Deathwing." The shaman salutes then runs out of the hold. Garrosh looks at Soran. "It will take a day to get the gunship and a squad ready. Your are only welcome here until the ship is ready, after that you must leave." Soran bows. "Thank you Warchief." Soran walks out of the hold and heads toward the nearest inn. Once the pair have acquired a room, they begin to explore their love.

(The next day)

Soran wakes up slowly, his arm wrapped around Sableeye. "That was a rather fun night, eh?" Sable eye giggles. "Indeed, maybe we can do that again later." As the pair get dressed they notice a shadow outside the door of their room. Once the pair is dressed they leave their room, only to find an armed Orc guard waiting for them. The guard nods upon seeing them. "Follow me, the gunship and Orc squadron are ready." The pair follow the Guard, they enter an elevator which takes them to a nearby gunship. Once they board the gunship sails off serenely.


	5. Chapter 5

(Later hovering over the Unnamed region.)

Soran looks at the Orc squadron. "This place is rather desolate, is it not?" One of the guards nods. "Deathwing has scorched his home. He would not wish be..." The guard is interrupted by a loud roar. Suddenly several large drakes dive from the cloud banks and harry the gunship. "ALL HANDS TO BATTLE STATIONS!" yells the guard. Soran ignites his lightsaber, and Sableeye unsheathes her pole-arm. The drakes grab onto the wooden deck of the ship clawing it with raging swipes. Soran slices the paw off one of the drakes, it falls off with an anguish roar. Sableeye Jabs a drake in the mouth twisting her weapon savagely. The guards hack at the drakes with axes. Suddenly an extremely loud roar is heard. The drakes drop from the ship, something akin to fright in their eyes. "Hah! Cowards!" Soran shakes his head. "They ran away for a reason." Soran points at a distant shape it grows larger with each passing moment. "Fire the bow cannons!" The grunts manning the cannons light fuses, the cannons roar like an untamed beast and several rounds are sent hurtling at the growing shape. The shape dodges, then flies up into the clouds. Above them the clouds slowly start showing a glowing spot. A large stream of molten rocks sears from the heavens and barely misses the gunship. Suddenly the shape dives from the clouds and hovers in front of the ship. Deathwing roars. "Foolish mortals you dare think you have a chance against me? I will show you the folly of your arrogance!." Deathwing's head rears back and a stream of searing fire strikes the balloons holding the gunship, the balloons explode with a large bang, the gunship plummets to the hard earth below. Soran slowly extends his hand, his eyes glow with power, the gunships speed slows, it comes to a stop mere meter from the ground, then Soran sets the ship down with a clunk. The guard captain yells out orders. "disembark, that dragon ain't gonna wait for us to get ready." The dragon slowly lands on the ground several yards ahead of the fallen ship. "You have much power human, too bad I must kill you for invading my lands!" Soran leaps off the ship followed by the squad of Orcs and Sableeye. "Deathwing! Your rain of terror ends here!" Deathwing laughs, the sinister sound makes most of the group flinch. "You think you can best me mortal? Come then, I await your pitiful attempt." Soran runs at the dragon, the squad follows along with the elf. "DIE DEATHWING!" Deathwing merely gestures, suddenly a pillar of lava erupts, consuming half the Orcs. "FOR THE HORDE." The rest of the squad yell. With a swipe of one massive paw, Deathwing wipes out the remaining Orcs. "It is just the three of us." With a yell Sableeye lands close to Deathwing, then she stabs him in the cracks of his armor, drawing a lieu of fire instead of blood. Deathwing roars in pain. "That is the last mistake you shall ever make mortal!" Deathwing's tail smashes down upon Sableeye, then the tip of the tail impales the body. Soran yells out his grief. "NOOOOOOO!" Deathwing laughs maliciously. "You have failed mortal, your life ends now!" Soran looks at the dragon with tears running down his cheeks, Soran's eyes flash purple, then they glow red. Purple lightning starts to arc around the Jedi, more and more lightning arcs into the Jedi. Then out of a cloudless sky, a large bolt of purple lightning strikes the Jedi, the Jedi merely absorbs the power and starts to glow a sickening purple. Deathwing laughs again. "Is this all the power you have?" Soran Roars at the sky, large purple lightning bolts searing into Deathwing from the sky. Soran the stabs fingers at Deathwing. More lightning strikes the armor of the dragon aspect. Deathwing merely shrugs asides the attacks as a rock shrugs aside water. "I am immune to your pitiful magic, human. Now you die for your arrogance." The dragon charges. Soran tosses his lightsaber at the charging dragon, it strikes a horn, slicing off a large chunk, then the saber swipes at the horn again, slicing it completely off. Soran then leaps into the air and brings his hands together. A small sphere of energy forms between his hands. Shoving his hands at the dragon he unleashes the gathered energy, the dragon skids backwards several yards. Soran roars again, tears still streaming down his face. "You may have burnt the world, you may have killed my love, you may even kill me. But I will sacrifice myself to make sure this world never has to deal with your evil again." Retrieving his lightsaber, Soran leaps upon the dragons chest, then thrusting the lightsaber hard, he stabs himself with one last word. "Goodbye my love, may I see you in the after-life. Deathwing growls. "What..." The rest of the questions is erased as Soran explodes with the force of a nuclear bomb. The sky lights with power and a thirty meter crater forms around the epicenter of the force explosion. Deathwing slowly gets up, armor dangling by threads, wounds bleeding profusions of fire. "You may have won this round mortal, but I will win the war." Death wing slowly flies of, armor pieces falling off him and fire pouring from him.


End file.
